


Best.Day.Ever

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Comeplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non graphic egg laying, Oviposition, Speciesism, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Chanyeol has secrets, but so does his neighbor Kyungsoo.





	Best.Day.Ever

Chanyeol tried not to look. He tried his best to keep his eyes glued to his tablet instead of letting them wander across the yard to where his neighbor was busy gardening. 

_ Must not look. Must not look.  _

He could repeat the mantra a thousand times in his head but he knew it was a lost cause. He hadn’t decided to sit on his porch in order to scroll through trashy celebrity gossip from the Delta Quadrant. He hadn’t decided to pause his gaming simulation just to get a breath of fresh air. 

No, he had decided a trip outside was in order as soon as he heard the familiar sound of his neighbor humming as he worked in his garden. It drew Chanyeol like a moth to the flame. It was becoming a problem, a long standing problem going on three months. Ever since Chanyeol had signed the lease on the one bedroom ranch in the suburbs, convincing himself that the longer commute was worth getting out of the smog filled city, he had this problem.  

_ Do Kyungsoo _ . That was the problem’s name. Chanyeol had learned his neighbor’s name the day he moved in. It was by complete accident he had heard his neighbor introduce himself, giving his name to the voter registration person making the rounds.

Chanyeol hadn’t thought much of it when he overheard the conversation, but that was because he hadn’t really gotten a good look at his neighbor that first day. It was the second day when Chanyeol spotted Kyungsoo working out in his garden, trimming the flowering bushes that ran alongside his house. Chanyeol knew at that exact moment he was screwed.  _ Unequivocally screwed. _

Do Kyungsoo was the best damn thing Chanyeol had ever seen. Compact. Small, with big eyes and black hair, chubby cheeks, a permanent expression of calm. He was so damn cute and Chanyeol was so, so screwed.  _ So screwed _ because Kyungsoo was gorgeous, hot and cute and small and just…everything Chanyeol was attracted to, made all the worse because three months in and they had yet to say two words to each other. 

Chanyeol didn’t even know what the man did for a living, where he was from originally. If he worked in this quadrant or another. What species he was. How old he was, if he would even consider liking a person whose family came from one of the outer belt planets (he wasn’t keen on announcing which one because people could be prejudiced, sometimes violently so). 

He knew nothing about Kyungsoo except for his name. If Baekhyun and Jongdae (his two best friends) knew of Chanyeol’s plight they would laugh at him, tease him relentlessly. After all he was Park Chanyeol, he never shut up. He was as extroverted as extroverted could be, easy to smile, to make friends, to talk for hours on end before realizing he hadn’t let anyone else say a thing. And yet when he thought about introducing himself to his neighbor he froze up, his stomach did a weird thing. He panicked and retreated back inside (after a few longing looks, that is). It was totally unlike him to be this way which made his attraction that much more daunting. 

He really liked Kyungsoo, more than he had ever liked anyone. That much was clear. 

  
  


Life on the planet Menelaus moved fast, and that was only partially because of its one hundred and two day rotation period. It was a go, go, go sort of place, exports were the lifeblood, there was a booming tourism industry, sleep was something people didn’t do a ton of, and money flowed in and out of the capital city at a rapid pace. Chanyeol, like many people who had lived on the planet for most of their lives, took it all for granted and maybe now and then dreamed about something a bit slower, a bit more casual. A nice laid back planet to retire to when the time was right. 

Moving to the suburbs had been a sliver of that dream, a way to get out of the hustle and bustle of the capital, at least at night and on the weekends. Idyllic is how Chanyeol would describe it. A good place where people (cough, Kyungsoo, cough) could have a garden, where life was a bit slower, where transport cars didn’t whiz by every minute.

The downside was it gave Chanyeol plenty of time to think. About Kyungsoo, about how he didn’t have blinds on his house which meant that if Chanyeol happened to look out his living room window he could see his hot neighbor dusting or reading or sipping on some kind of steaming beverage. He could, but he wouldn’t because that was even creepier than watching him garden (Chanyeol had reasoned it all out in his head). He wasn’t a pervert, he wasn’t a stalker or a creep. He just had a crush. An insanely strong crush on someone who lived next door and would probably never say hello to him or know his name or the fact he existed beyond “I know I have a neighbor but he works fifty hours a week. Meh”.

And sometimes, Chanyeol thought, that was probably for the better. He didn’t have the time to have a relationship nor did he want to ruin everything by making an ass out of himself in front of his neighbor. His lease was five years, the last thing he wanted to do was have Kyungsoo looking at him like he was some kind of freak for that length of time. 

Except he was some kind of freak. Kind of. Sort of. Depending on who you asked. 

“We’re all a little freaky,” Baekhyun had said when he first found out Chanyeol’s species (Chanyeol taking the rare chance and trusting someone enough to tell them). “It’s all cool.”

Chanyeol hadn’t been so sure. Not then and certainly not now. 

  
  


It wasn’t as hardcore on Menelaus, not like in some other parts of the quadrant but it did exist. Speciesism was the popular term for it, the belief that certain individuals were inherently better than others thanks to the planet they came from. Chanyeol’s kind were looked down upon by a lot of people, which is why he kept his identity so well guarded. It is why his identification card said he was human, courtesy of a hefty payment to the right officials. 

He didn’t have to worry about his co-workers or his boss finding out the truth, no one could tell what was hidden beneath his clothing. The only time that his true identity could possibly be exposed was during his twice yearly visits to the seedy clinic hidden in a back alley of the Capital City. It was very unlikely anyone would ever see him going there, the place was discreet by necessity. Still, it was only during these visits that Chanyeol felt panicked about being outed, about the truth coming out. 

Three months after Chanyeol moved to the suburbs he made his way to the clinic for his appointment, ready to receive the injection that would halt his hormones from spiking and sending him into his mating cycle. If he missed the injection his true identity would definitely be exposed, it was hard to hide when you were in heat. 

Kyungsoo was out gardening when Chanyeol left out his front door, walking to his transport bike. Chanyeol managed not to stare too long before leaving, as hard as it was. 

  
  


The clinic was dingy, dark and nondescript. It probably wasn’t the most sanitary medical facility, but it did the job. The wait was usually not long if you visited on the weekends, Chanyeol had discovered. He supposed that was because most people avoided the place when the capital was flush with people off from work, with time to actually walk around and possibly notice their friend or coworker or teacher slipping into such a controversial place. 

When Chanyeol walked through the front door he smiled at the receptionist, a man named Minseok who was the same species as Chanyeol. He flashed a gummy smile and pulled up Chanyeol’s chart, making small talk while he worked. 

Chanyeol leaned against the front counter, telling Minseok all about his move to the suburbs and his minor promotion at work. He was so busy blabbering he tuned out the sound of the clinic door opening, completely ignored the footsteps indicating someone had come to stand behind him in line. He didn’t think a thing about it until he turned to go the waiting area and locked eyes with…

_ Do Kyungsoo.  _

Chanyeol swallowed, frozen, eyes going wide. His heart began to thump erratically in his chest.  _ His neighbor _ . His hot neighbor was standing behind him in a clinic that pretty much gave away his true nature or at least the fact that he was one of the outcasts. Chanyeol’s mouth went dry, his mind blank. 

“We are neighbors, aren’t we?” 

Shit. Kyungsoo’s deep voice, his brow furrowing as he stared back. The fact he didn’t look nervous or angry, just slightly confused like he couldn’t remember where he saw Chanyeol before. 

“Maybe I’m mistaken…” Kyungsoo trailed off, a hint of embarrassment finally appearing on his face. 

“No!” Chanyeol blurted out, his voice cracking, his tone too high. “I mean no, we  _ are _ neighbors! You aren’t mistaken. Um. I–” Think, Park Chanyeol think. 

“You guys know each other? Small world,” Minseok said cheerfully from behind the desk. 

“Uh yeah, guess so. We’re neighbors,” Kyungsoo repeated, this time to Minseok. “But we haven’t really met.  I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He extended his hand, offering a polite handshake. 

Chanyeol stared at the offered hand that was so much smaller than his own. Could hands be cute? Because he was pretty sure Kyungsoo had the cutest fucking hands he had ever seen. He somehow managed to complete the handshake without fainting or saying anything terribly embarrassing. “Chanyeol. My name, uh. That is my name.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo offered a small smile and Chanyeol thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. “Are you a patient here?”

Chanyeol couldn’t find the words to answer, luckily (rr perhaps unluckily) Minseok did it for him. Privacy laws didn’t seem to apply in illegal back alley clinics. “He is! Heat suppressing injections twice a year,” Minseok sing-songed, missing the annoyed look Chanyeol shot back at him. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. For a moment Chanyeol expected him to say something that would crush his heart, his soul, make him want to curl up and die. “I didn’t realize my neighbor is a misfit too. I come here for the same thing. “It was friendly. Pleasant. A simple show of camaraderie and in that moment Chanyeol fell hopelessly in love. 

If he had been screwed before now he was utterly cursed,  _ doomed _ . Do Kyungsoo had stolen his heart, his everything. 

_ Shit.  _

  
  


When Chanyeol left Dr. Kim’s office, a band aid on his upper arm, he was grinning ear to ear. He had spent a half an hour talking to Kyungsoo in the waiting room. Nothing elaborate, nothing deep. Chanyeol had complimented Kyungsoo’s garden, had earned a deep blush from him (another moment Chanyeol thought he might die). He had rambled on about what he liked about living away from the city, Kyungsoo nodding politely and commenting here and there. And when Chanyeol was called back to see the doctor Kyungsoo had said goodbye and invited him to stop by when he was free. 

It was the best day of Chanyeol’s life, he decided. 

  
  


A week later he changed his mind. That Sunday was the best day of his life, no comparison. He had waited an appropriate amount of time (by his own logic, which he could admit was probably flawed) to take Kyungsoo up on his offer. He had knocked on his door, bearing gifts (a cake he had picked up that Friday in the city before he made his way home). He was dressed well, spent way too much time on his hair. He was ready...or as ready as he could be to spend more than a half an hour with the love of his life. 

Kyungsoo answered the door wearing his pajamas, plaid pants that hung on his hips and a grey t-shirt. His hair was messed up and Chanyeol was pretty sure he stopped breathing for at least a minute at the sight. 

“Chanyeol?” his groggy voice was hot as fuck. Chanyeol held the cake up and smiled, hoping to god that his hormone shot was strong enough to resist what Kyungsoo was doing to him. 

“For you,” Chanyeol grinned. 

Kyungsoo didn’t turn him away. He invited him in, made tea (Chanyeol felt an immense amount of satisfaction when he finally found out the identity of the steaming hot liquid he spotted his neighbor drinking when he was totally-not-being-a-creepy-neighbor and watching him). 

Kyungsoo explained he had to work the night shift which is why he was sleeping in the early afternoon. He told Chanyeol about his job, working in the technology sector for a big name corporation. He listened intently while Chanyeol blabbered on about his own work, seeming to be interested about the most mundane things that Chanyeol mentioned.

It was great. Perfect, actually. And when it was all over Kyungsoo invited Chanyeol to visit again. Best day ever. 

  
  


The next week went by in a blur. The weekend signaled another visit to Kyungsoo, who now (much to Chanyeol’s joy) waved at him whenever they saw each other outside. They ended up watching a movie on Saturday afternoon, discovering a mutual love of cheesy space operas. 

The next week they went out to eat, and the week after that Kyungsoo came to Chanyeol’s house for the first time. They ended up attempting to cook together, which was middy successful. They both laughed and ate the half burnt food, both claiming they were normally really good cooks. 

Before long a month had gone by and Chanyeol could call Kyungsoo his friend. His fucking amazing, adorable, love of his life friend. The day he found out Kyungsoo was single, completely unattached, was added to the list of best days ever. 

Chanyeol skirted around ever bringing up his crush on the other, reasoning he should wait for a bit and see if Kyungsoo showed any hints of feeling the same. 

He waited eagerly, one month becoming two, two becoming three. They started to hang out during the week, late in the evenings when they both got home from their jobs in the city. They had so much in common, even when their personalities differed on basic levels. Chanyeol talked, Kyungsoo was quiet. Chanyeol smiled and laughed enough for the both of them, he was frivolous while Kyungsoo was inherently careful. He liked to pick apart, to understand, to over analyze things. Chanyeol was messy while Kyungsoo was neat to a fault. But beyond that they liked the same shows, the same movies. They enjoyed the same hobbies, both loved to sleep in when they could. They could spend hours hanging out and not get sick of each other. And they were both pretending to be something they were not. 

Chanyeol didn’t dare press Kyungsoo, ask him what planet his parents were from and Kyungsoo returned the favor. They didn’t talk about it, they just knew. And that in and of itself was beautiful, that it didn’t really matter to them. 

Every day that passed Chanyeol realized he was falling deeper in love. 

  
  


It was the fourth month when it happened, when Chanyeol could move the date to the top of the best-day-ever list. 

They were in Kyungsoo’s kitchen, drying dishes after a successful meal (they had quickly discovered it was better when only one of them cooked at a time). It was cheesy, kind of clichéd, how Kyungsoo had been struggling to put away a stack of plates, standing on his tiptoes while Chanyeol smiled and watched. How Chanyeol finally offered to help, how he ended up with his front pressed into Kyungsoo’s back. How Kyungsoo had turned his head just right, looking up at Chanyeol with those wide eyes. 

Their first kiss was amazing, Chanyeol would gush to his friends, he was certain that a rainbow formed and there was peace on the planet at that moment. That everything was right when his lips met Do Kyungsoo’s, when Kyungsoo let a soft sigh escape his lips. When they broke away and both smiled. When Kyungsoo admitted after a string of kisses he had liked Chanyeol for a while. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae had taken turns rolling their eyes and teasing their friend, but they were genuinely happy for him, Chanyeol could tell.

“I’m so in love,” Chanyeol cooed to his friends. “And god is he hot.”

  
  


They had been dating for a month when Kyungsoo brought it up. They were on Chanyeol’s couch, taking a break from a heated make out session. It was as far as they had ever gone, heated lip locks, before one of them stopped the other with an excuse.

Sex wasn’t something that would be easy for them, most likely.  _ Probably. _ Honestly Chanyeol didn’t know. 

Kyungsoo traced a finger along Chanyeol’s cheek, eyes fixating on his lips. “When we first met, it was at the clinic.”

Chanyeol hummed in agreement. 

Kyungsoo looked Chanyeol in the eyes, his expression serious. “We must have a similar mating cycle.”

Chanyeol swallowed. They had never talked about it. “I’m Medusian.” He said it, admitted it. And then he waited. 

Kyungsoo offered up a faint smile which made Chanyeol afraid. “I’m Cyrenian,” Kyungsoo said softly. 

“Shit.” Chanyeol’s mind went to absolutely filthy places in a matter of seconds. 

“So it should work,” Kyungsoo whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “If you want to. I have paid time off I can take if you can.”

“Yes. Fuck yes please.” Chanyeol had never been so sure of anything in his life. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol spent a month and a half reading everything he could about Cyrenians. He hid his research from Kyungsoo, slightly embarrassed to be searching some of the things he was. He found his fair share of Cyrenian porn along the way, stuff that made his jaw drop and heat coil in his stomach. Imagining Kyungsoo doing any of that…..

It was Kyungsoo who thought it all through (as usual), who was cautious about it. He insisted they visit Doctor Kim before they did anything, that they weighed the pros and cons of receiving late injections. 

Dr. Kim was understanding, politely answering the string of questions both of them asked. Chanyeol sported a red face through most of the meeting, having never talked to a doctor about such explicit subjects before. 

“Genetically your species are actually very compatible. There is a high chance that mating may result in pregnancy,” Dr. Kim explained. “If that is an issue I would suggest that you consider taking the necessary precautions.”

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. They had never thought about a resulting in pregnancy. They had never talked about their long term future. 

“We will consider it, thank you doctor,” Kyungsoo responded calmly. 

Later that night, they had an honest conversation. 

“We haven’t dated that long,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

“I’ve never thought about having kids. I guess I never thought I would mate, yunno.” Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to say, what to think. 

“Let’s think on it,” Kyungsoo suggested. 

A week later, after a lot of thought, they came to a mutual decision. 

If it happened, it happened, and it wouldn’t be a bad thing by any means. It wasn’t like they couldn’t do the same thing if they had a kid, as horrible as it felt, as necessary as it was. If they had a child they could pass it off as a more reputable species, as much as that hurt. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol took two weeks off work, lying that he was going to visit family. Kyungsoo did the same. They made the decision to hole up in Kyungsoo’s house, it was larger than Chanyeol’s home and Chanyeol had a greater likelihood of having unwanted visitors dropping by unannounced (talking to anyone and everyone had its downsides). 

Chanyeol knew from his research that Kyungsoo’s biological drive to mate would come on gradually, that there were signs to pay attention to. Chanyeol, on the other hand, would fall into his mating cycle quickly. Dr. Kim had provided an induction medication that he could take when the time was right, namely when Kyungsoo’s mating cycle started. The doctor explained that it would speed up Kyungsoo’s own biological desire to mate once Chanyeol presented, putting them as much in sync as they could hope to be. 

Chanyeol would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t nervous. He had never been through a mating cycle, always had it suppressed. No matter how much Dr. Kim reassured him he still felt sick with worry that something might go wrong. When Kyungsoo kissed his cheek, whispered words of support and encouragement, his fear would always momentarily subside. 

  
  


Kyungsoo’s cycle began two days into their shared time off. It was the middle of the night, both men had been sleeping on Kyungsoo’s king size bed. Chanyeol had the tendency to become a leech when they slept, loving the fact that his much smaller boyfriend fit so perfectly in his arms. 

At first Chanyeol wasn’t sure what was happening. He was drowsy, his mind in a fog of sleep. He felt Kyungsoo shift in his arms, a low rumbling noise emanating from the smaller man. Chanyeol could feel the noise reverberate against his chest, his stomach. It was like Kyungsoo was humming, his entire body vibrating. 

“Babe?” Chanyeol asked, groggy and uncertain. 

Kyungsoo responded with another low rumble and it finally clicked. The Cyrenian mating call. 

Chanyeol bolted out of bed, startled. He flicked on the lamp and stared down at his boyfriend, panicking. 

Kyungsoo’s hair had turned five different colors, his eyes were glowing a bright, brilliant blue. 

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol swore. He scrambled from the bed, running to the bathroom to grab the medication that Dr. Kim had prescribed for him. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, he was excited, his chest felt light. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated as he fumbled to get a glass of water and swallow the large yellow pills. 

He could hear Kyungsoo’s mating call, it was getting louder the longer Chanyeol was away.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol almost dropped the glass as he shoved it back onto the counter and bolted for the bedroom. 

He was going to have sex with Kyungsoo. Shit, shit shit. He was going to have sex with the hottest creature the universe had ever created.  _ Shit, shit, shit.  _

Chanyeol stripped off his shirt as he ran, getting it stuck around his neck and struggling blindly for a few seconds, knocking into the wall. When he finally freed himself he went to work on his pajama bottoms, attempting to pull them down and off as he moved. 

He failed miserably, falling face first to the floor with a thud. He flinched, his knees had slid against the carpeting and stung horribly. 

Kyungsoo’s call grew louder, a high pitched whine interspersed with the rumbling noise. 

Chanyeol scrambled to stand, managing to shuck his pants all the way off without falling this time. When he arrived in the bedroom he was fully naked and eager. 

Kyungsoo had kicked off the blankets. In the low light of the table lamp Chanyeol could see his skin had begun to glow a soft purple. He arched his back off the bed, his hands digging into the mattress. 

Chanyeol could smell him, Kyungsoo’s scent permeating the room. It was how Chanyeol knew the drugs were working, his olfactory sense was dulled due to the injections he received but now...now the sweet scent emanating from Kyungsoo hit him full force. Chanyeol gasped, sucking in a breath. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, his voice low, raw. He managed to get the words out before the humming noise returned. 

“Babe, I’m right here,” Chanyeol hoped he sounded calm. He wasn’t. He was excited, his body reacting quickly to what was about to happen. 

Chanyeol approached the bed, trying not to move too quickly. He laid next to Kyungsoo, allowed himself a few seconds to just appreciate how beautiful he was. 

“Now,” Kyungsoo ordered through the hums. 

As strange as it was for Chanyeol to finally feel his body reacting this way, it had to be worse for Kyungsoo, he decided. His mating cycle was being jumpstarted, was feeding off of Chanyeol’s. As soon as Chanyeol leaned in the humming stopped, Kyungsoo’s body started to glow brighter. Kyungsoo cried out, back arching like he was in pain. 

Chanyeol was worried that it was all too much. He reached for Kyungsoo, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. He almost recoiled. Kyungsoo was burning hot to the touch. He relented, however, moving to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s in a soft kiss. 

He wanted to do more, his body screamed at him to do more, but he wanted this to be gentle and loving. He wanted to take it as slow as he could, to savor the first time they–

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol on top of him, his tongue prying open Chanyeol’s’ mouth. Kyungsoo kissed him roughly while his hands roved over Chanyeol’s naked body grinding against him furiously.

So apparently Kyungsoo didn’t have the same inclination to take it slow. His nails dug into Chanyeol’s skin, gripping him tightly as he kissed the breath out of him. His tongue moving against Chanyeol’s own, insistent. 

Chanyeol’s body reacted accordingly (with help from the medication). He began to feel heat in his groin, a burning that matched Kyungsoo’s high body temperature. 

“I need–” Kyungsoo broke the kiss long enough to say two words, before he was shoving Chanyeol on his back. His strength had increased tenfold, he moved Chanyeol easily and  _ damn was that hot _ . Chanyeol gasped, the burning sensation creeping along his skin as he watched Kyungsoo kneel next to him. 

Chanyeol felt the blood rush to his crotch, his skin expanding and changing with each second that passed. He had never felt anything like it, the tug of his skin accompanying the burning sensation that spread through him. 

Kyungsoo stared at him, his glowing blue eyes heavy with need, with lust. His chest heaved as his eyes raked down Chanyeol’s naked body.

“Y-your clothes,” Chanyeol stuttered, wanting desperately to see Kyungsoo without his pajamas on. 

Kyungsoo seemed to snap out of his trance, realizing what Chanyeol was saying. He looked down at his clothing, blinked a couple of times before he tore at the fabric, rendering himself naked with a few strong tugs. 

Chanyeol swallowed at the sight, appreciating every inch of Kyungsoo he could see. He was beautiful. His nipples were erect, his skin smooth. His stomach wasn’t toned, but perfect, Chanyeol decided. His thighs were thick, powerful. He was a thousand times better looking than anything Chanyeol could have imagined and it only acted to speed up his body’s response. He wanted to touch, to press his lips to every bit of skin he could. To taste the sheen of sweat that glowed along Kyungsoo’s body.

“I’m- I’m sorry!” Chanyeol blurted out as the heat ripped through him, signaling his mating response had reached its peak. 

It was his turn to cry out, to arch off the bed, to let a base desire take over. He shut his eyes tightly. He screamed, his skin felt like it was rearranging itself being stretched to the breaking point. It was a furious pain, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip. He drew blood, the salty and bitter taste meeting his tongue while his nerve endings reacted to the searing hurt. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo rasped. He was probably trying to be comforting, but his voice came out low and dangerous, sounding half wrecked all ready. 

A few intense moments of darkness, of hurt and nausea passed over Chanyeol. Finally he was able to open his eyes, the pain lessening. He felt strange, like he wasn’t completely in control of himself. Like he was watching everything from afar. 

_ Kyungsoo.  _

_ Kyungsoo.  _

He wanted. He had never wanted something so bad in his life. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered surprise when his appendages reached for Kyungsoo. It seemed to play out in slow motion, his tentacles reaching for Kyungsoo. 

He felt his first tentacle slide along Kyungsoo’s arm, the suckers skimming the sweat slicked skin. The sensation was amazing in its intensity, like he could feel every tiny tremor that rippled over Kyungsoo’s skin as he made contact. A thousand sensations hitting him at once, traveling between his tentacle and the beautiful man before him.  

Chanyeol’s second tentacle repeated the action on Kyungsoo’s opposite arm, exploring, gently brushing along his hot skin. The lightest of touches that sent more heat rushing to Chanyeol’s middle. He knew his body temperature was rising, Kyungsoo’s skin no longer burned against him. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, his eyes closed. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips and Chanyeol was convinced it was the hottest noise he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

Chanyeol slid the tentacles to his boyfriend’s shoulders, then slowly over his chest, stopping at Kyungsoo’s erect nipples. He watched in amazement, in heady arousal, as he focused his attention on lavishing Kyungsoo’s nipples with his suckers, kneading against them, suckers pulling them in and releasing one at a time. 

Kyungsoo arched into the touch, hands going to caress the girth of Chanyeol’s tentacles, sheathing them and urging them on. His small hands working against the smooth side of the appendages, nails grazing along the skin, pressing crescents into the flesh. 

Chanyeol’s tentacles secreted a slick, a sheen covering Kyungsoo’s chest as he continue to suction his boyfriend’s nipples, watching in awe as they became bright red and puckered.

Kyungsoo urged him to go lower, pushing the tentacles down. Chanyeol groaned, wanting so much, needing so much. When his three additional tentacles sprang into action he apologized as coherently as he could.

Four of his tentacles wrapped around Kyungsoo’s limbs, the suckers pressing into his hot skin. They maneuvered Kyungsoo easily despite his increased strength, he was pliant, ready to be moved. Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the realization of what he was going to do.  _ With Kyungsoo _ . 

He lifted Kyungsoo up with ease, tentacles wrapped against his thighs, spreading his legs open, suspending him in mid-air. His fifth tentacle, the thickest, slid up Kyungsoo’s naked body, the tip teasing his purple flushed skin. 

He sucked along Kyungsoo’s hips, massaging his illuminated skin. Kyungsoo shuddered, a low hum of pleasure vibrating through him. 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol husked, the tip of his fifth tentacle tracing lines on Kyungsoo’s abdomen. Slithering along the expanse of his stomach, teasing tremors out of his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo nodded, breathlessly he bucked forward, wanting, asking. 

Chanyeol teased up his chest, to his neck, his tentacle caressing against Kyungsoo’s chin. Kyungsoo’s eyes changed to a deep green, his pupils dilating as he writhed in Chanyeol’s grasp. 

Chanyeol moved his tentacles to Kyungsoo’s plump lips, slowly tracing them. Kyungsoo opened his mouth, tongue darting out and licking the underside of Chanyeol’s tentacle. 

Chanyeol gasped at the sight, warmth spreading through his appendages. He thought he would come then and there. When Kyungsoo sucked the tip of his tentacle into his mouth he bit back a moan. Their eyes met, Kyungsoo’s tongue running along the underside of the thick appendage. Chanyeol tested, tugging his tentacle back before pushing it in, keening at the sensation of Kyungsoo’s mouth, wet and hot, sucking him in further. 

“Babe, fuck.” Chanyeol licked the blood that had collected on his bottom lip, breathing unsteady. He fucked into Kyungsoo’s mouth while the tentacles he had wrapped around Kyungsoo’s legs spread him wider, revealing the puckered pink flesh between his legs. 

Chanyeol was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Kyungsoo swirled his tongue while Chanyeol face fucked him, his hole puckered and wanting. He thrust his tentacle as far as he could, Kyungsoo’s pink lips spread over the girth, taking him in while Chanyeol’s suckers left marks on his glowing skin. 

He couldn’t look away from where Kyungsoo’s hole clenched, asking to be breached. After a slow thrust into Kyungsoo’s mouth he managed to find the willpower to pull his tentacle out. Kyungsoo’s lips chased after it, a low whine escaping his mouth when Chanyeol moved the tentacle out of reach. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now,” Kyungsoo said breathlessly, a strand of saliva and secretion connecting his lips to Chanyeol’s tentacle. 

Chanyeol was too happy to oblige. Despite having never fully presented his tentacles due to his repressed mating cycles, he thought he was getting the hang of it rather well. He moved his tentacle lower, painting a stripe of secretion down Kyungsoo’s torso as he went. The sheen on Kyungsoo’s skin was beautiful, the glowing trail a mark. Almost possessive in nature. It sent more heat to Chanyeol’s middle to realize Kyungsoo was his. 

Chanyeol angled his boyfriend up, presenting his swollen entrance. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol murmured, a wave of anxiety suddenly crashing over him at the thought of pushing into Kyungsoo. He knew his tentacle would swell when he was close, that the thick girth he was presenting now paled in comparison to what was to come. 

“It won’t hurt,” Kyungsoo argued, struggling against Chanyeol’s tentacles as if to say  _ hurry the fuck up _ . 

Chanyeol swallowed, the taste of blood still on his tongue. He pushed his tentacle towards the pink flesh, teasing his tip along the swollen entrance. 

They gasped in tandem at the contact, Kyungsoo muttering something Chanyeol couldn’t make out. 

He teased, tip dragging against Kyungsoo’s hole, massaging the flesh. He was fascinated by the noises Kyungsoo was making at each slow drag, the vibrations that shot through him. 

“Now,” Kyungsoo insisted.

Who was Chanyeol to deny him? He pressed the tip of his tentacle in, jerking back in surprise. Kyungsoo felt…he felt…

“You’re so wet,” Chanyeol said, amazed at the thick secretions that dripped out of Kyungsoo’s hole when he pulled back. 

Kyungsoo hummed, hips jerking forward. 

Chanyeol sucked in his bottom lip and pushed his tentacle in further, choking back a moan as his appendage slid in. Heat,  _ tight, wet heat _ . Chanyeol’s hands clawed at the bedcovers, his tentacle pressing into the tightness, opening Kyungsoo slowly.

Kyungsoo’s body vibrated around Chaney’s tentacle, pulling him in. 

Chanyeol stopped, afraid he was already in too far. He dragged his tentacle out slowly before pressing it back in, Kyungsoo whining in response. 

“More, more,” Kyungsoo begged, his eyes blazing an orange color. 

Chanyeol pushed in with more strength, his tentacle breaching Kyungsoo, gliding against his insides as he went deeper. He slid in, tentacle opening Kyungsoo up as far as he could go, forcing him to conform, to memorize, to accommodate. 

He cried out when he saw the outline of his appendage on Kyungsoo’s stomach, indicating how far he had fucked into him. Kyungsoo’s skin stretch, his stomach undulating around the thickness. He keened, bucking his hips against the tentacles, the muscles in his arms tensing as he was impaled. 

“More, more, more,” Kyungsoo cried like a mantra, words spilling out of his mouth sinfully as he rocked against the intrusion. 

Chanyeol could feel the heat at the base of his tentacles, the white hot need to breed. He slid his tentacle out and thrust up hard, again and again. 

Kyungsoo’s entire body rocked back and forth, nipples erect, skin shimmering with Chanyeol’s secretions. 

“You feel so good,” Chanyeol husked, not sure how long he could last as he buried himself repeatedly in his boyfriend’s tight hole. 

Kyungsoo grunted, face scrunching up in concentration. He was sucking Chanyeol in, further and further with each thrust. His powerful thighs, held back by Chanyeol’s tentacles, struggled to clench around the appendage that breached him. It was a heady friction, Chanyeol’s suckers, slick with secretion, pushing back against the muscles in Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

Chanyeol felt like he was on fire, every tentacle tasting, sucking, touching Kyungsoo. Vibrating, the low rumble in Kyungsoo’s body traveling through them both, increasing the intensity of each touch, each thrust, each slide of skin.  

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moaned. 

Chanyeol thrust harder in response, the outline of his tentacle in Kyungsoo’s stomach more prominent, Kyungsoo’s skin stretch around him. He could feel the heat travel out from his middle to the base of his tentacles. They were swelling, getting larger, his release traveling their length. 

“Babe, I’m gonna–” he couldn’t say it, couldn’t finish his sentence. It was too much, the coiling release that shot through his appendages. 

“Come in me,” Kyungsoo urged, fucking back as hard as Chanyeol fucked in. 

The heat traveled upwards, widening his tentacles. He moaned as his appendages grew, snaking in and out of Kyungsoo as the pressure traveled closer to Kyungsoo’s tight heat. 

When the swell of his tentacles met Kyungsoo’s rim there was a moment of resistance. Kyungsoo cried out, a strangled noise as Chanyeol pushed the thickness inside, seating himself with a hard and accurate thrust. Kyungsoo convulsed tight over the appendage, drawing him in deeper. 

Chanyeol stilled, thrusting in short and shallow movements while Kyungsoo’s body milked his orgasm out of him. When he came, his seed gushing into Kyungsoo,  _ onto _ Kyungsoo, Chanyeol cried out his boyfriend’s name, his tentacles pressing into Kyungsoo’s skin, into his insides he came. 

Kyungsoo clenched, stomach swelling as he convulsed, finding his own release while being filled and covered with Chanyeol’s seed. He tensed, moaning while he sucked Chanyeol in deeper. 

Chanyeol watched in pure bliss, Kyungsoo covered in his release, full of his release, coming with a strangled noise. His eyes glowing red, skin changing to a burning orange color. Covered in secretion, in come, muscles contracting as he moaned wantonly. Now this, Chanyeol decided,  _ this _ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

And then it was ragged breathing, both fucked out and sated, coming down from their highs. 

The heat in Chanyeol’s tentacles dissipated quickly as his chest heaved. He set Kyungsoo down, pulling his tentacle from his hole, cum dripping as he pulled out. 

Kyungsoo shivered, the humming noise morphing into what sounded like a purr. He climbed on top of Chanyeol, slumping over him, boneless and sated. 

Chanyeol brought his hand to Kyungsoo’s back, rubbing circles into his rapidly cooling skin. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hmmm.”

Chanyeol pressed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. Now  _ this _ , this was the best day ever. 

  
  
  


_ Two months later _

Chanyeol wiped the tears away, sniffling. He was trying to be strong, trying to be the tough one but he couldn’t - not when Kyungsoo was screaming. 

“He’ll be fine,” Minseok assured him, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. 

Chanyeol didn’t really believe him. Plus why was the receptionist always in everyone's business? He sighed in frustration, wiping another tear away. 

It felt like an eternity as Chanyeol waited (Kyungsoo had, in so many words, told him that if he dared enter the room he would kill him). Finally Dr. Kim opened the door and gestured for Chanyeol to enter. 

Chanyeol was tense as he walked into the room, eyes going wide at the sight before him. 

Kyungsoo was sitting near a large warming pad, his face flushed, and hair sticking up seven different ways. Sweat dripped from his brow. He looked exhausted but he was smiling, his eyes trained on the egg that lay next to him. 

“Congrats. In a few months you’ll be parents.” Dr. Kim clapped Chanyeol on the back. 

Chanyeol was crying again, he couldn’t help it. He hurried to Kyungsoo’s side, leaning over to press as many kisses onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks and mouth as he could before his boyfriend slapped him away. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered.

Kyungsoo snorted, looking up at Chanyeol. “You better. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?” 

Chanyeol glanced at the egg sheepishly. “No. But thank you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, pulling Chanyeol to sit next to him. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispered, smiling at the egg, their future child. 

Best.Day.Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Aeryn for brain storming with me <3  
> And yeah, we can bleach our brains together readers :)))


End file.
